


Lessons of an Usurper

by Omnicat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dramatic Irony, F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursa was a mother more so than she was a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons of an Usurper

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Lessen voor een Overweldiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107935) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



Ozai may have loved her then, in that one moment stretched between the two sides of Fire Lord Azulon’s bed. He never really has before. Not like this.  
  
Ursa is a warm, caring woman, soft and snuggleable all over. It is hard not to like her, and Ozai does appreciate the wifely duties she performs for him. Even he likes to be indulged every now and then.  
  
But only when the teddy bear gloves come off and her iron will surfaces as claws - stricken, striking, struck - does Ozai recognize the beauty in her. Hard, powerful lines in her stance, love and hatred converging in a ruthlessness that transform her pretty features into an image of perfection.  
  
Fire Lord Azulon is dead; because of Ursa, the throne is Ozai’s to take.  
  
He may have loved her then. And she may have broken his heart with a single promise.  
  
"I won’t let anyone harm Zuko."  
  
Her banishment takes effect that very night. He sends her far away, casting her from his nation - out of sight, out of mind - with a promise of his own (he will keep Zuko safe) and a threat (she will face face the rightful consequences should she ever return), neither of which he is sure he can make good on - not yet.  
  
But he will. He will cast his doubts aside, as soon and surely as he will be Fire Lord. It has already been decided. Ursa has sealed the fate of them all.  
  
Because though he may not be able to kill her that night, Ozai knows that those who rule through treachery can never allow disloyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> "He will keep Zuko safe," HAHAHAHA. To use a _Once Upon A Time_ quote that's gotten popuplar lately: "When you see the future, there is irony everywhere."
> 
> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
